


Hollywood Doesn't Get Old

by JacobHhue



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on an idea I got while reading last night, Brief mention of Heavy, Celebrities, Headcanon, Hollywood, Implied Sniper Scout, M/M, One Shot, Scout is a movie director, Sniper is also a movie director, Stardom, Very 70s, and also Spy, this was very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobHhue/pseuds/JacobHhue
Summary: Scout is becoming one of the most iconic movie directors in all of Hollywood, and he just had one of his biggest premieres to prove it. After a long day of being with the press and viewing his soon to be nominated film, a celebratory party thrown at Hollywood's top director's mansion in the hills was well deserved for Scout and his actors plus many more. Scout knew that having a big head has its perks, and he knew that he needed to start thinking of the future for his films. So what else are you supposed to do when the actual biggest directors, The Sniper of Film, is holding a party at his own home? You jump on that opportunity.





	Hollywood Doesn't Get Old

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this one-shot, and I really have no idea if it has ever been done before. Sorry if some of the personalities are blown somewhat out of proportion but I figured Scout would be cocky even in his fame. So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading this cause I really liked writing it.

Scout was at one of the biggest parties in all of Hollywood and all he could think of was “what is next?” He recently just worked on one of the highest-grossing movies of the year, he directed it and was head of design in fact, but he was already wanting to know what the future would hold. This party wasn’t just any house party, this party was being thrown by the biggest director in all of Hollywood’s house, scratch that, a mansion in the smack dab middle of Bel-Air. He grew up in the Boston hole and at the time he had barely any money to even go watch a movie from Hollywood. But look at him now, he was sipping on cocktails in one of the main dining rooms of the giant home after the first showing of one of his few major hit movies. He mainly wanted to be successful for not only him but for his family back at home which the tabloids ate up once he shared why he craved to be one of the “big guys” up at the top. Half of his earnings went to his Ma and brothers back at home, causing his mother to live large in an apartment in Midtown Manhatten, with rooms to accommodate all of his family when they came back home to visit. He did have to admit, he was being quite cocky wanting to already move onto his next project, but fame didn’t give him his big head. At home, he’d fight to be the center of attention and he never quite grew out of his overconfidence and his persuasive personality, which would grow to be one of his defining features to his fans and the press. Of course, Scout’s name isn’t actually Scout, his Ma would never do that to him, but instead, it was Jeremy. He got the nickname for scouting out now some of the most impressive, beautiful, and famous actors in all of Hollywood. He wasn’t left in the dust when the actors and actresses he’s scouted out soured to fame, he actually blew through the ranks with them and now he is here, and he couldn’t be any more proud of himself. People loved him and he knew he would soon win some kind of heavy golden award for being one of the best directors in the ’70s and hopefully even more decades to come.  
Scout would usually be conversing with everyone in the room in this situation, but now he found himself looking out the window of the mansion, looking out onto the sunset setting behind the distant houses and buildings of Hollywood. He adjusted his kerchief scarf which was cleverly tied around his neck and flattened down his red button-up. His stylist for the night said the small scarf was a reference to the ‘60s and would look great with his slicked and styled hair, which was styled into a tight quaff. He quite liked his outfit, even if the scarf were sometimes itchy and the belt growing tighter as he feasted on finger food throughout the night, but god forbid his brothers to see him dressed to the nines in such a flamboyant way. Yet, he wasn’t the only one dressed up in such a way at this event, oh no. If anything, the French actor who only played roles in movies as a romanticized spy who always saved the damsel in distress, was dressed in way more expensive things and looked like he didn’t even own a pair of casual flared slacks. The only thing him and Scout had in common was that they just so happened to be wearing the same kind of scarf, the “Spy’s” was just made of silk, and Scout’s was a funky design made of light cotton. Even though this Spy was incredibly rich for his acting, this house wasn’t even his. To Scout’s surprise, it belonged to the Australian director who grasped his rise to stardom by directing many hit movies in the late ‘60s and was still going strong with his many suspenseful action movies and a handful of westerns. Scout hadn’t seen one of his movies until he got hired to be a background artist for a freelanced actor’s movie, and that’s when he knew he needed to become a director himself. He’s only had a few run-ins with said Australian, but he seemed to be more closed off than Scout by a long shot. The two were polar opposites, something Scout would’ve never guessed by the man’s skill with directing and creating movies. Scout couldn’t keep his mouth shut on his fame and his upbringing for more than a few hours and wouldn’t even be close to being described as humble, but you would have never guessed that the Australian directed hit films and hell, live in a house as big as this one. Scout had read once that he was seen a few times at a well off campground in a well established Winnebago, but what else could you expect from a man who was mostly closed off from the world. Scout has only referred to him as “Mister Mun-dee” but a few people in the field call him “The Sniper of Film.” This was because he was a quiet man who knew what he was doing, and wasn’t scared to make films and do them flawlessly with firm concentration. “When you got a nickname, you knew you made it in the film industry” was what Scout’s superiors used to tell him and he always wanted one, it meant you have power. And now, Scout was one of the hotshots, and now his dreams were becoming more of a reality the more he reached the worth of Mun-dee, the Sniper of Film, and what his closed friends referred to him as “Mick.”  
Scout finished off his cocktail and was starting to crave something with a little more kick, he wanted to wake up with a pounding headache and have his last recognition be of him with a comical lampshade covering his field of view. He turned around from the window and walked out of the dining room. He had no idea why a man who lived alone and seemed to not be friends with too many people had a giant table with chairs lining the outside which could fit at least 20 people. It was a power move to Scout, and he looked up to the man for such. This has been the first time Scout has been able to step into the mansion and he’s only seen pictures in the many magazines and newspapers he got from his agent, which meant Scout took every opportunity he could to look at the surroundings. He had a large apartment located in Sunset Boulevard and he had a large say in the decor, put some things around the mansion Scout wouldn’t even consider putting in his apartment. The ceilings in the mansion were high, and Scout couldn’t help but gawk at the crystal chandelier hanging above the dining table. It stretched out like a peacock, and to Scout, it looked as if it were the guardian of the dining room, and he absolutely adored it, despite the fact that he wouldn’t want the thing in his apartment.  
Scout made his way through the dining room without staring at the chandelier for too long, and he stepped into the main area where the party was taking place. Some people were outside near the pool, yet a handful of people were in the grand living area. Scout saw that the bar inside hasn’t been drained of its resources, so he went and grabbed himself something to drink. He made his way through the small crowd, smiling and saying hello to people as he went by. He could never not say hi to someone who sought out to say hello to him, now could he? Usually, at these kinds of parties, there would be some sort of catering or a bartender, but the bartender was outside and the inside bar was more for a grab and go. Scout refilled his glass with a cocktail, he decided after he finished this one he’d grab a hard-hitting drink from the bar outside, and he sipped the drink making sure it was up to his standards which of course it was. Scout grabbed a green olive from a platter with a toothpick and put it into his drink. He didn’t know what it added but it looked fancy, plus he liked how green olives tasted. Scout heard the faint music coming from outside and couldn’t help but sitting in the setting sun, conversating with the people who were just as well off as he was. He stopped only a few times on his way out, he was either getting praised for his latest movie and to maybe drop a quick flirt with some of the actresses their but at the end that didn’t mean much. Once Scout walked out of the large glass doors leading out to the pool deck, he was greeted by the lot. He flashed the smile he always did when being praised and sipped thoughtfully on his drink. He loved living like this, even though he wasn’t at his own home he was being greeted like he ruled the world just for directing a movie which is said to win more awards than he would even have shelf room for. He always wanted to have a dedicated cabinet for awards just like Mun-dee, he was filling up another cabinet as we speak, and Scout didn’t just want his mantle to be what people’s eyes went to for his awards. Scout had a winner’s mentality and he knew at this rate he’d never give it up.  
“How are ye, lad?” A voice called for Scout, a voice he immediately recognized. A man who was nicknamed the “Demo man” for more than just one reason. He had an explosive personality and he always presented demo reels of movies which were typically always adapted into a full feature film, one of which Scout got to direct. He was a close friend of Scout, and he wasn’t the kind of guy to use you for your name in the credits and never speak to you again. He would always be the kind of guy Scout would turn to if he needed some advice for a comedic line of dialogue or what kind of drink he should get next.  
“Demo! How are ya’ man?” Scout replied with a genuine smile appearing on his face. He took a sip from his glass and tipped it so Demo could see, and to see if he gave it his stamp of approval. Demo smirked, knowing what Scout was at.  
“Ye look like a woman in her 50’s who just cheated on ‘er husband sippin’ on that. Dump it out, I’m sure Mick won’t care a ye bit.” Demo winked at Scout, though most might say he was just blinking, Scout knew the difference. Scout laughed to himself and looked at his drink, his Ma said he should never waste his food, but he could do whatever he wanted. He looked both ways to see if the coast was clear which in the end didn’t even matter, and he poured whatever he had left of his cocktail on the ground, only saving the olive and placing it into his mouth and keeping the toothpick in his hand to throw away later. He shoved the toothpick into his slacks and followed Demo to the wet bar. He really had nothing to lose, he was here to celebrate goddammit not look like he was just lounging at the pool. Yet, someone at the party was lounging by the pool with a lit cigarette but Scout couldn’t see them through the crowd.  
“One Golden Cadillac for my friend here, please and thank you.” Demo said to the bartender, vaguely gesturing to Scout. Demo had one elbow leaning against the bar, watching as the bartender made Scout’s new drink. Scout was smiling to himself, he knew this drink well. Sure the night was growing colder as the sun went down and usually you’d drink this drink when the sun was beaming down upon you, but Scout didn’t care. The bartender finished the iced drink and handed it to Scout, and he took it with appreciation. Demo ordered himself something aswell, but Scout couldn’t catch it over the talking and the music. Scout sipped on his drink until Demo was set with his own and the two made their way through the crowd talking about the premiere of Scout’s new movie and what Demo thought Scout should work on next, per his request. Scout and Demo stopped and talked to other directors and actors and eventually split their own ways. Scout knew that this could be his chance to meet new potential actors, and he knew that the talent here would be more than happy to be even a background actor for one of his movies. Scout was content with where he was in life, the only thing he needed more was to work alongside Mun-dee. That’s what has been on Scout’s mind as he looked outside through the window, only about 30 minutes earlier. He was standing in the man’s house for fucks sakes! He needed to find him and get into his good book. He needed to be the one Sniper’s agent called next asking him if he had any idea of what to do next. He wanted to be that man’s saving grace. Scout knew it wasn’t about the name, but christ he needed his name next to Mundee’s name on an award for their hypothetical next hit movie. Scout squinted his eyes and took a sip from his drink and did what he did best, scout out the area for the Sniper Of Film.  
Scout stopped and talked to a Russian actor he’s met before, usually used as either a villain or macho film and asked if he has seen Mun-dee. The man gave him a look of understanding yet said no. He knew what Scout was going for and let him on his way with no conversation. Scout made a mental note as he strolled through the crowd, he liked how the Russian didn’t strike up a wink and nudge that he should be in his next film, which as of now Scout had a newfound respect for. First, Scout was drowning in the praise and loving every second of it but now he was a director on a mission to find another director who could catapult him into even more fame. Scout felt the excitement growing as he walked looking up and down for the Australian and he felt his scarf bounce as he walked until he finally stopped by the in-ground pool. Sniper sat alone, finishing off a cigarette with his iconic tinted sunglasses on. Scout felt like a kid again one he finally spotted the man he was looking for. He was recognizable for not only his sunglasses but for his long hair and his style. He wore a zip-up nylon sweatshirt with a turtle neck underneath. His pants were flared and his shoes were shined to a T and you could tell they were made of some kind of snakeskin. He was laying back in a pool chair, another power move considering he was throwing one of the biggest parties in all of Hollywood and hasn’t even greeted more than a handful of guests. Scout watched as he tapped the ashes delicately into an ashtray on the glass side table next to him. He felt giddy as he made his way to the chair next to Mun-dee as if he’s never seen the man before and as if he was a random fanboy trying to sneak into a premiere off the street. Scout’s cool guy facade seemed to disappear as he finally sat down, and stared into the depths of the blue-lined pool, the auto lights just turning on being commanded by the timer.  
Silence fell between the two of them undeterred by the conversations behind them. Scout cleared his throat trying to get the man’s attention but he seemed unphased by the break of white noise behind him.  
“What is your deal, Snipes?” Scout asked trying not to seem too rude, but going back into his cocky nature. That seemed to grab Mun-dee’s attention, and he burned out his cigarette and threw it into the ashtray, being careful to not get any on the ground.  
“Call me Mun-dee.” Scout almost coughed back up his drink at Mun-dee’s response, yet kept it down with all intents to impress the guy. Scout straightened his scarf and placed his drink down on the ground next to him, his chair didn’t have a fancy glass side table like Sniper’s. He sat up straighter before talking again.  
“Alright, guess I will. Were you at my premiere by any chance? My agent said you were throwin’ this party, place looks great by the way love what ya’ did to the place, but I’d like ta’ know you’re uh... input?” For someone who knew what was coming out of their mouth every moment of the day, Scout’s mouth was suddenly on autopilot. Mun-dee laughed to himself but didn’t let Scout see the full front of his face. He laughs was deep and made Scout self-conscious of his own. Mun-dee might have been an older guy, but Scout wished he could pull off facial hair as well as the man sitting next to him could. He was one of the only people Scout admired, for he mainly was caught up in his own work to pay attention to others.  
“Yes, o’course I was.” He replied, feeling around for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Scout didn’t know whether he was stressed or if he just enjoyed the finer things in life. Scout hoped it was the latter. He hasn’t really seen anyone over in this general area, so he really hoped he wasn’t impending on the star’s personal bubble. Yet, hearing that he even stepped foot into the theatre where Scout was showing his brand new film, hell that he was even considering going made Scout feel even bigger in his own head. He knew he was a big shot, he knew he was off to the races but this really sealed the deal. He was thrilled.  
“Really? I mean, you showed up? Thank you so much man- er… Sir?” Scout didn’t know whether to address him as a superior or like a long time friend. He didn’t want to jump too far ahead before anything even started.  
“You must be rearing to start a new project, you eager bugger.” Sniper crossed his legs on the chair after retrieving another cigarette respectively and flipping open his lighter. Scout watched him as he raised his eyebrows in amusement as he spoke. He felt his face getting warm, not thinking it’d be that obvious but hell, of course, it was.  
“I guess I’m just on top a’ things. I love your work, Mun-dee and think of the bank we’d roll in. I’ve neva’ worked with ya’ and so I wanna start now.” Scout has only worked with Demo and everything else has been more of a solo kind of work. He would have a hand in everything in order to make his movies absolutely perfect and academy award-winning worthy. He knew what he was doing, and he was sure as hell good at it. Snipper nodded and blew smoke from the side of his mouth, Scout could tell he was either wagering his options or thinking of something else entirely.  
“Why would you talk to me in a settin’ like this, mate? Thought you were the kind of bloke to make your agent to everythin’ for you.” Sniper said this in a tone which was soft, and not at all mocking. Scout assumed Mun-dee was closed off because he was too caught up in his money to care about anybody else, it turns out this wasn’t the case. Typically Scout would be offended, but he felt himself softening for the most successful guy in Hollywood.  
“I read in the newspaper that every party you go to, you first go to the ladies. Unless that ain’t true?” Sniper spoke up again, which caught Scout off guard only slightly. Scout laughed to himself, knowing almost exactly where Sniper read that from.  
“Ya read those stupid things?” Scout knew what he said was true but tonight all of his flirts were only light-hearted. He didn’t need anything out of it and he’d be lying if he wanted anything from any girl tonight. It was his night, and as of recent he’d been growing further and further away from the one-night stand ordeal. Scout was more blown away that Sniper took the time to even read a newspaper with Jeremey’s name as the headline. He was proud of himself for his achievements, but this one he wishes he could frame.  
“Can’t jus’ not read the paper when it’s givin’ to ya. You’re really makin’ a name for yourself, Jeremey. You’re a rather interesting bloke aswell.” Sniper finally turned to Scout, and his smile was warm. Scout knew what all the papers said about Mun-dee weren’t true. It was rumored that he was silent due to wealth and his fame and he didn’t want to talk to anyone below him, it was also rumored that Mun-dee was terrible to his actors and that’s why he never wanted to discuss matters to the press in fear it would slip out. But that’s just the press being upset that they were outsmarted. In that smile, Scout knew Mun-dee was the kind of guy to stop rehearsal when he saw even a slight look of discomfort on an actor's face. Scout knew the smile well, and it reminded him of one his Ma gave him when she was proud. He felt safer and more relaxed in the presence of the Aussie with that smile, and he felt like he could talk freely and not get thrown into the pool by Mun-dee’s security.  
“Ya don’t even know how stoked I am to hear that. I knew you would like me, even if it took me gettin’ all up in ya’ business.” Scout smiled back to Mun-dee, letting his cool guy face come back to him. He knew that Mun-dee was well aware of his different personality, so he wasn’t scared of letting it come through. The other man chuckled again and took a puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Scout and then turning his attention towards the pool again.  
“I’ll talk to my agent later in the week. ‘M sure the press would love getting a hint that we will be working together in the future” Sniper stood up from his chair and was talking in a softer voice than before, “We will be in contact, Jeremy. Good on ya’ for talkin’ to me, mate. Nobody usually does that.” This came to almost a shock to Scout. Did nobody want to talk in person to the absolute legend Sniper of Film? That seemed absurd to Scout, but not as crazy as it was to Mun-dee openly agreeing to maybe start a movie deal with Scout. He sat there, stunned and he couldn’t even formulate a simple thank you.  
“This is gonna be great, Mun-dee. We will be in the history books I assure you. We will be great. I promise I won’t let ya down- God what will my Ma say-”  
“Jeremy, call me Mick.” He interrupted Scout and finished off his cigarette. He threw the butt into the ashtray. Scout was on cloud nine, Sniper considered him to be a business partner, and hopefully towards the end of this even a friend. Scout was starting to fancy the guy even more than he already did previous to this conversation. Scout swallowed, he didn’t realize his throat had gone dry and that he was short of breath.  
“Yeah, aight I will.” Scout smiled and stood up from his chair, grabbing his drink as he did so. He was now standing a few feet away from Mick, and he could smell whatever kind of cologne he was wearing. He outstretched his hand, hoping to seal the deal. The other man looked at his hand and a smirk cracked onto his face. He took Scout’s hand and shook it firmly. Scout noticed his hands were rough as if he didn’t even consider hiring a maid to do his bidding. The shake lingering for a few seconds and eventually the two parted ways. Scout watched as Mick made his way inside only giving a sliver of his attention to the press and other celebrities around him. Scout still couldn’t fathom how a man with as much power as he had, could just make his way through a crowd like nobody knew who he was.  
Scout straightened himself out and patted down his shirt, and tucked it back into his pants because lounging seemed to make the shirt puff out and not stay in its tucked state. He pulled his scarf tighter and made his way back to the bar with a little bit more pep in his step then what he had coming out from his premiere. He knew that the press would mainly be asking him about his movie once he steps foot in a public setting, and he would happily tell them how everything was going and give them what they want but deep down he knew he had some even bigger news which would make the press fall down on their knees at his doorstep asking for more information. Scout loved attention especially from the masses, and this was like some kind of dream for him. He was going to break records, We are going to break records he thought to himself as he sat down on a stool next to a rather nice looking actress. He knew his stardom has been going strong but this was really going to be his even bigger break.


End file.
